Yachiru Kusajishi
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = February 12Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 144 | gender = Female | height = 109 cm (3'7")Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ | weight = 15.5 kg (34 lbs.) | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Lieutenant of the 11th Division, President of the Shinigami Women's Association | team = 11th Division | partner = Kenpachi Zaraki | base of operations = 11th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Unnamed Parents (deceased) Kenpachi Zaraki (unofficial adoptive father) | shikai = Unknown | bankai = None | manga debut = Volume 10, Chapter 83 | anime debut = Episode 25 | video game debut = Bleach: The Blade of Fate | japanese voice = Hisayo Mochizuki | english voice = Stevie Bloch | spanish voice = }} This article is about Yachiru Kusajishi. For the Kusajishi District see Kusajishi "Whatever happens and at any time, Yachiru is always Kenpachi's supporter." - Tite Kubo is the Lieutenant of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13, under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, as well as the President of the Shinigami Women's Association. Appearance Eleventh Division Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi's appearance is that of a very small, young girl with pink hair, dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on her cheeks.Bleach anime; episode 25 She wears the normal Shinigami robes, and thus far we have only seen her with the Lieutenant insignia on her arm. She appears to be the youngest as well as the smallest among the captains and lieutenants. Personality Yachiru is child-like in most aspects, as she is small, cheerful, energetic, and carefree most of the time. She is often seen latched onto the back of her captain, Kenpachi Zaraki ("Ken-chan" as she calls him, "Kenny" in the English Dub and manga), just over his left shoulder, and is somewhat territorial about this position. She is surprisingly intimidating at times, especially when annoyed. Like Kenpachi, she has no sense of direction, but even so he relies on her for directions. Yachiru resents being criticized in any way and will often attack the perpetrator. Further reflecting her child-like nature, Yachiru likes to give people nicknames. For example, she gave Makizō Aramaki the name "Maki-Maki" and later when he reminds her of that name she finds it funny. She later renames him "mini-mustache". She also calls Ikkaku Madarame Baldy.Bleach manga; Chapter 139, page 3 Yachiru's favorite free-time activity is eating sweets, though she will eat pretty much anything. She attends Head Captain Yamamoto's tea sessions, Captain Unohana's ikebana lessons, and also Captain Kuchiki's Calligraphy Club, but only to eat up the snacks and cakes served during these occasions and then disappear within moments. It is also known that Yachiru's specialty is infiltration, which she uses mostly for mischievous deeds. During the time when Kenpachi takes his usual afternoon nap, she goes to play around Seireitei. She appears to have dug secret tunnels through the Kuchiki house, as she was seen searching for Ichigo Kurosaki ("Icchi" as she calls him), to show them to him.Bleach anime; Episode 172, Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book The tunnels are shown again when Lieutenants Isane Kotetsu and Nemu Kurotsuchi try to take a photograph of Byakuya Kuchiki. Yachiru is the president of the Shinigami Women's Association, and holds its funds as such, spending it mostly on toys and candies. She stores her "treasures" in the hideout on the Kuchiki grounds mentioned above. It seems that she uses the whole Association to order the other members around, who are doing various, mostly childish pranks and other "tasks" to please her. Yachiru seems to show a little-girl crush on Byakuya Kuchiki. She refers to him by affectionate nicknames like "Bya-kun" and "Byakushi," invites him to come eat with her (which she never asks anyone else) and at one point is seen offering him her drool-covered lollipop. Byakuya seems to find her crush annoying and mostly ignores her, although he apparently keeps buns on hand to jam into her mouth if she gets too assertive. In a recent omake, she has been seen dressed up in a cat costume, catching the koi in Byakuya's pond and releasing them in Ukitake's pond.Bleach Bootleg, Recruitment Fair section, Frank Talk for the 13th Division While visiting Jūshirō Ukitake and "helping" him finish his food, Rukia mentions that there are no more koi in the pond, which Byakuya is upset about. History .]] Yachiru first met Kenpachi in one of the worst districts of Rukongai, the 79th district of the North Alley, Kusajishi, as a nameless child. She crawled over to him after he had killed several other men with his unnamed Zanpakutō, and was completely unfazed by the violence she had just witnessed, or the blood on his sword. Even as Kenpachi warned her that the sword was dangerous, she reached out and touched it, giggling as her hand was covered in the blood of dead men. He adopted her after that, saving her from certain death in Rukongai. He named her "Yachiru" in memory of the only person he ever admired. Her surname Kusajishi was given to her because she's from that district. Since that day she has spent much of her time clinging to his back for transport. Bleach manga; Chapter 114, page 12 Plot Soul Society arc Yachiru is first seen when the Ryoka break into Seireitei and she accompanies her captain as he begins searching the city for them. She is seen directing Kenpachi through the city's streets, albeit badly, resulting in them becoming lost, though they blame each other for their predicament.Bleach manga; Chapter 89, page 20 After the pair unintentionally arrived at the 4th Division's compound, they visit Ikkaku Madarame, who, while recovering from injuries suffered from fighting Ichigo Kurosaki, was being interrogated by 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. After Mayuri and his lieutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi leave, Yachiru tells Ikkaku that she was worried about him, and they trade friendly insults.Bleach manga; Chapter 93, page 13 Having learned what Ichigo's destination is from Ikkaku, Kenpachi decides to wait for him near his objective, where they eventually encounter Ichigo, Ganju Shiba and Hanatarō Yamada. Yachiru is surprised by how easily Kenpachi scared Ichigo's companions, jumping momentarily onto Ichigo's shoulder to get a better view.Bleach manga; Chapter 104, pages 7-8 As the fight starts, she is sitting against the wall of a building. She tells Ichigo that he cannot cut Kenpachi with his sword.Bleach manga, Chapter 105, page 7 Later, Yachiru is seen watching on from the rooftops of the nearby buildings, where she is approached by a messenger from the Reversal Counter Force of the Onmitsukidō who attempts to inform her of the death of Sōsuke Aizen. Yachiru, however, is too engrossed in observing the battle, and orders him to tell her after it ends.Bleach manga, Chapter 113, pages 1-2 After the fight, Yachiru thanks Ichigo for giving her captain such a good fight and says she hopes he survives so that the two can have a enjoy another fight in the future.Bleach manga; Chapter 114, pages 2-3 She then lifts Kenpachi onto her back and jumps up onto the top of a building and calls for Retsu Unohana to heal Kenpachi. Kenpachi tells Yachiru that he lost, but Yachiru refuses to accept this, stating that it was not a fair fight as it was two against one. Kenpachi disagrees and laughs at her attempts to justify not winning, which Yachiru responds to by slapping him. The pair reminisce about how they met and gained their names, resolving to get stronger together. Kenpachi then loses consciousness again, worrying Yachiru greatly.Bleach manga; Chapter 114 Sometime later, Yachiru finds Makizō Aramaki carrying an unconscious Orihime Inoue, whom he declares he had been bringing to her. Yachiru and Aramaki bring back Orihime to Kenpachi and he tells her that he will help her find Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 129, pages 16-19 Orihime attempts to guide Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Aramaki to Ichigo, finding and freeing the captured Yasutora Sado, Uryū Ishida, and Ganju on the way.Bleach manga; Chapter 137, pages 5-12 While searching for Ichigo, the enlarged group is confronted by 9th Division Captain Kaname Tōsen and 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura, as well as their respective lieutenants Shūhei Hisagi and Tetsuzaemon Iba. Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Yumichika stay behind to fight the new threat, while the remainder of the group continues on towards the Sōkyoku Hill in search of Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapters 138-139 As the execution ceremony of Rukia Kuchiki begins, she rushes on ahead to determine the situation. After Ichigo rescues Rukia, she waits in the branches of the trees on top of the Sōkyoku Hill for the others to arrive.Bleach manga; Chapter 164, page 3 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. She becomes interested after Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Aramaki report that Maki Ichinose, a rogue 11th division member, has been spotted in the human world. Later, she watches the fight between Ichinose and Kenpachi after the Bounts invade the Soul Society. Hueco Mundo arc When Zaraki enters Hueco Mundo, she follows him and stands back while he fights Nnoitra Gilga. During a portion of the fight when Nnoitra managed to briefly knock out Zaraki, he sets his sights on killing Yachiru. Orihime runs to protect her and uses one of her barriers to protect her; Yachiru however states that "You should look behind you," before Zaraki cuts off one of Nnoitra's arms. After he discards it, Yachiru says "You should watch out! Ken-chan will get mad if you start attacking me!" to which Zaraki replies, "Who d'you think you're callin' mad?" Bleach manga, Chapter 310, pages 5-11 As Coyote Starrk takes Orihime, Yachiru hears the real plans of Aizen as he parts to the Human World to destroy Karakura Town. Bleach manga, Chapter 314, pages 06-07 Fake Karakura Town arc Yachiru stays somewhere in Hueco Mundo while Kenpachi Zaraki and Byakuya Kuchiki were fighting against Yammy Llargo. After both of them finish their fight, Yachiru returns along with them to the Karakura town where she receives medical attention from the members of the 11th Division. Bleach manga, Chapter 422, pages 07 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Having been away when Muramasa started the Zanpakutō rebellion, Yachiru reappears along with Zaraki, just as the Shinigami are on the back foot from the Zanpakutō attack. She explains that she and Kenpachi were fighting Hollows in Rukongai. They headed back as soon as they received word of what was happening but got lost on the way, hence why they were late. When Kenpachi berates her for revealing that they got lost, she gets upset, defending her statements. She also expresses her annoyance at Kenpachi running past a candy store without stopping. Zaraki promises to take her back to the candy store later and tells her to get back as he is about to cut loose. She agrees and gets off Kenpachi's shoulders.Bleach anime; Episode 244 After Ashisogi Jizō's attack upon the Shinigami, she is seen trying to "play" with Ashisogi Jizō. Thinking they were playing a game of hide-and-seek, she chases Ashisogi Jizō around. This then morphs into a game of tag and she manages to pin it down briefly by grabbing its wings. Ashisogi Jizō almost releases its Bankai form, but is subsequently caught by Kenpachi and then detonated by Mayuri Kurotsuchi. She is then seen as the Shinigami begin treating the injured. Yachiru and Kenpachi are found to be the only one's caught in Ashisogi Jizō's poison that were unaffected by it. Yachiru claims that she held her breath but Mayuri then tells her that the poison should have gone through her pores. Shunsui Kyōraku claims that Kenpachi probably used his reiatsu to blow away the poison.Bleach anime; Episode 245 As the Shinigami decide on their next course of action, Yachiru accompanies Kenpachi as he goes with a team consisting of Yoruichi Shihōin, Shunsui Kyōraku, Jūshirō Ukitake and Ichigo Kurosaki to rescue Yamamoto. Kenpachi and Yachiru enter the Zanpakutō's hideout first and initially get lost in the caves. They then encounter Gonryōmaru and Tenken as the Zanpakutō spirits are alerted to the Shinigami presence.Bleach anime; Episode 246 As Zaraki fights the two spirits, Yachiru realises that they are fighting defensively. The Zanpakutō are stalling for time and trying to keep Ichigo Kurosaki separated from the other Shinigami.Bleach anime; Episode 247 After the defeat of Gonryōmaru, Zaraki tells Yachiru to get out of the way as the fight is about to become more serious.Bleach anime; Episode 248 'Beast Swords arc (anime only)' After the events involving Muramasa and the Zanpakutō rebellion, Yachiru is seen going about her daily activities again. She is seen eating large amounts of sweets as the Shinigami Women's Association have another one of their gatherings after Zabimaru and Senbonzakura accidentally discover 12th Division's secret surveillance system of all of Seireitei in the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Yachiru and the other members of the Shinigami Women's Association are soon discovered by Byakuya Kuchiki as they are revealed to have been hiding in a secret room when Senbonzakura causes a number of technology malfunctions in an attempt to shut down the surveillance system. Yachiru, along with a number of other officers of the Gotei 13 and their Zanpakutō, then appear to confront both Zabimaru and Senbonzakura when they accidentally destroy the buildings of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute.Bleach anime; Episode 263 Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: She is capable of emitting a great amount of spiritual power when she is angry, which forms into a large, pink, angry cat face.Bleach manga; Chapter 113, page 2 She also seems to be unaffected by her captain's vast spiritual pressure. Despite her childlike appearance and immature personality, Yachiru is apparently quite strong, since she is the current lieutenant of the combat division within Soul Society. Grown men have been shown to be afraid of her, and Rangiku Matsumoto was able to scare Ikkaku Madarame by threatening to tell on him to Yachiru if he didn't stop harassing Keigo AsanoBleach manga; Chapter 197, page 03. Yachiru's spiritual pressure is pink. Infiltration Expert: Yachiru is an expert at infiltration, which she only uses to undertake mischief. Enhanced Strength: She is strong enough to easily lift Kenpachi, who is almost twice her height and over five times heavier, and leap between buildings while carrying him. Enhanced Speed: Yachiru is also incredibly fast despite her compact size, running from the ground-level area of Seireitei to Sōkyoku Hill in a fairly short period of time without Shunpo. However, she use what appeared to be using Shunpo when she is chasing Ashisogi Jizō.Bleach anime, Episode 245; Only portrayed in the anime Detection & Analysis: Yachiru has displayed some detection and analysis skills with reiatsu. She detected and found Orihime when the latter was with Aramaki by noting the similarities between her reiatsu and that of Ichigo. From this she deduced that Orihime was a Ryoka.Bleach manga; Chapter 128, page 16 Zanpakutō The name and ability of Yachiru's Zanpakutō are both unknown. She carries it around with a loose cord, rather than at the sash of her uniform. Her Zanpakutō's scabbard is also unusual in that it has a pair of wheels for transport, which were installed by Ikkaku Madarame, who turns out to be handy with tools, after she continually pestered him to do it.Bleach manga; Volume 13, Yachiru's character profile The tsuba is shaped like a flower. *'Shikai': Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Appearances In Other Media In Bleach: The Blade of Fate, Yachiru hits enemies with her Zanpakutō sheathed. She can also summon a cat made of yellow spiritual energy. In Bleach: Shattered Blade, she uses the same fighting style as Ikkaku before he uses Shikai and hits with her scabbard and Zanpakutō. In Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd she fights with her Zanpakutō sheathed again and can summon a pink demon-like face for a short time to hit enemies. Relationships Kenpachi Zaraki Yachiru shares a very close relationship with Kenpachi Zaraki, caused from him saving her when she was an orphan in the Kusajishi district. This relationship is more than often realized as a sort of father-daughter relationship. Ikkaku Madarame Ikkaku and Yachiru do not get along, due to Yachiru's habits of making nicknames for Ikkaku such as cueball and baldy, as well as biting his head. After much pestering from Yachiru, Ikkaku added wheels to her Zanpakutō's scabbard, allowing her to run with it without it being dragged behind her.Bleach manga; Volume 13, Yachiru's character profile Ikkaku also made a scooter for her birthday.Bleach Bootleg pages 52-53 Nicknames Yachiru is known for making up nicknames for people, sometimes on a moment's notice. This is a list of her known nicknames: *Kenpachi Zaraki - Ken-chan/Kenny *Ikkaku Madarame - Cueball/Smoothie/Pachinko head/Pinball head *Yumichika Ayasegawa - Yun-Yun *Ichigo Kurosaki - Icchi *Sajin Komamura- Koma-Koma/Doggy *Makizō Aramaki - Maki-maki, Mini Mustache (when she forgets his first nickname) and Whisker (in between the first 2, only used shortly) *Maki Ichinose- Maki-chan *Nanao Ise - Nana *Shunsui Kyōraku - Shun-shun *Retsu Unohana - Re-chan *Izuru Kira - Izurun *Yoruichi Shihōin - Boobies *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto - Gramps *Mayuri Kurotsuchi - Mayurin *Byakuya Kuchiki - Byakushi/Byakkun *Orihime Inoue - Jiggles/Boobies *Ganju Shiba - Monkey *Yasutora Sado - Muscles *Uryū Ishida - Pencil *Jūshirō Ukitake - Ukki *Shūsuke Amagai - Ama-Ama Trivia *Her theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is Andre Previn's "Veni, Veni, Venias" (Yachiru Theme #1) and "Izumikawa Sora's Yahoo!" (Yachiru Theme #2). *In an interview, Tite Kubo mentioned that he plans on revealing Yachiru's namesake. Quotes *''"You're annoying me! Ken-chan's fighting, so don't bother me!"'Bleach'' manga; Chapter 113, pages 1-2 *(About Kenpachi Zaraki) "I had no name. I had no parents. I was from the 79th District of North Rukongai, Kusajishi. I had never seen anything in colours other than bloody red. But then you appeared, from the 80th District of North Rukongai, Zaraki. Even deeper in the darkness. You demolished the chaotic world that was dyed in blood, then you gave me a name. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here today."Bleach manga; Chapter 114, page 15 *(About Kenpachi Zaraki) "Since that day, you have been everything to me in this world."Bleach manga; Chapter 114, page 16 *(To Kenpachi Zaraki) "We'll get stronger, Ken-chan. Together, let's get stronger. I know that Ken-chan is the best. So let's get stronger! You and me together."Bleach manga; Chapter 114, page 16 *(To Orihime Inoue) "Of course! No matter who the opponent is, Ken-chan won't ever lose!"Bleach manga; Chapter 139, page 6 *(To Nnoitra Gilga) ''"If you attack me, Ken-chan'll be mad."'Bleach'' manga; Chapter 310, page 11 References Titles Navigation de:Yachiru Kusajishi es:Yachiru Kusajishi Category: Characters Category: Shinigami Category: Shinigami Lieutenants Category: Female Category:Needs Help